The Proposal
by Techie.freq
Summary: A letter from her kindergarten student is going to change Bella Swan's life.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"For you, Ms Bella." Carley Cullen came to me with a huge grin on her face.

"What's this?" I asked, feeling confused, as I took the letter from her hand and ruffled her hair. She without a doubt, was my favorite student of this kindergarten class. It had been only fifteen days since I had joined this school, but I was loving it.

"I told Suzzie to write it for me." She grinned widely.

"Is it?" I smiled.

I glanced at the letter and there were only two lines.

_"Ms Bella,_

_I like you so much. Please be my mummy."_

Ummm… _What?_


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

Ummm_... What?  
_

What was _this_?

I couldn't guess whether to laugh or cry at the fact that the first proposal to me was coming from a cute, innocent kid.

I looked at her and the look on her face broke my heart. She was looking at me with such a hope in her eyes! Poor her. I wondered what had happened to her mother.

"Look sweetie..." I knelt down and smiled at her. "I'm so glad that you like me. But..." she didn't let me complete my sentence, as she started, "Please, Ms Bella. I really like you so much. You love me, no? You'll love my daddy, too. My daddy will love you, too. He's coming here today... And..."

Oh God! What have you got me into? I wondered if she had told her father about this, too?

"Look, daddy is here." she grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

"Look, daddy is here." she grinned and ran towards him.

God! I hoped she hadn't told her father about her liking for me. This was embarrassing.

"Hey baby..." I heard her father's voice as I turned around to face him.

No!

This couldn't be possible.

I mean...

"No." he said as he looked at me. His expressions looked like, were mirroring mine. "This can't be possible. I mean..."

We both seemed like we were lost at words.

"_Bella Swan._" he grinned.

_"Edward Cullen." _I smiled widely.

"Oh my God..." he said as he took me into embrace. "It's been so long."

"See, I told you that you'll love each other." I heard Carley's voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

"Oooooo..."

"Uhhhhh..."

"Look, he just hugged Ms Bella..."

"May be now they'll kiss..."

I heard murmurings from my students. Edward and I chuckled.

"Kindergarten students, you know?" I shrugged my shoulder.

"Yeah..." he smiled, "By the way, where the fuck you were? I..."

"Edward!" I lightly scolded him, "Watch out your language!"

"Damn my mouth." he winked.

I couldn't believe I was standing in front of him after all these years and we were talking like we had been meeting everyday.

"Daddy, this is Ms Bella. You like her, no?" Carley asked him.

Thank God, this was Edward, otherwise this situation would have been a bit embarrassing.

"So, you're Ms Bella, eh?" he chuckled, "Thank God, it's you, otherwise this situation would have been a bit embarrassing, you know?"

"Right." I laughed.

That's when my another student's parent came to pick her up.

"May be we should meet sometimes later." he said.

"Yeah I was going to say the same." I said, "By the way, how is Tanya? How has been she doing?" Wait, what was wrong with Tanya? If she was there, why was Carley asking me to be her _Mummy_? Edward and she were no more together?

His expressions changed as he heard my question, "Tanya... Ummm... She couldn't survive the cancer." he smiled weakly.


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

_"She couldn't survive in a cancer."_

What? How was this possible? Why does this happen to only good people?

I was lost at words.

Tanya was one of the nicest persons I had ever encountered. God, Edward had loved her so much. She was his whole world.

Life can be too unpredictable sometimes.

"I… I am sorry… I didn't even know… I am…" I was still lost at words. I looked at Carley. Why did God have to do this to her?

"How would you know?" he smiled, "We weren't in touch."

"I am sor…"

"Don't be." He smiled, "Anyway, may be I should leave now, but…" he said as he grabbed Carley's hand, "we're definitely meeting again. Just tell me when you'll be free."

"I…" I was still in a shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

"And this is another one. I call him Bear." Carley was showing me her toys enthusiastically as I visited them at their place on Saturday evening.

"So cute. Just like you." I ruffled her hair.

"Daddy says that he looks like me, too." She grinned. She was too cute for words.

"Yeah… Yeah…" Edward came from the kitchen and rolled his eyes during his conversation with someone over the phone. "I'm giving it to her. Baby, take it. It's Suzzie." He said as he handed over the phone to Carley.

_Suzzie? _The one who had written that letter?

"Suzzie?" she shrieked excitedly as she grabbed the phone and rushed to another room.

Edward chuckled as he shook his head. "Wait a minute. I'll bring the coffee." He told me as he went to the kitchen again.

"Here's the Coffee." He returned in a few moments.

"Thanks." I said as I grabbed the cup. "By the way, who is Suzzie?"

"Ahhh… " he smiled, "Irina Susan McCarty, one of my close friends' daughter. She's just six, but… God…" he laughed, "She behaves like a Granny."

Oh, she was just six! Now I could understand why she had agreed to write such a letter.

"Does she?" I smiled. "She seems very close to Carley."

"Yes. She's her friend, philosopher and… _misguide_." He winked.

"Just like you were mine?" I smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

_"What does this 'fuck' mean?" Eight years old Bella Swan asked her classmate, neighbor and best friend, Edward Cullen. "I heard Dad saying this today. I know it's bad word, but I don't know the meaning."_

_"Stupid… Don't say the whole word. Just say…'Effff…'" Edward said._

_"Effff?"_

_"Yeah, I don't know the meaning, too." Edward replied, "But I've seen some cool people using it,like… when they see something surprising, they use… 'What the efffff'? It sounds so cool."_

_"'What the efffff?'"Bella Swan repeated and suddenly she got excited, "Hey yeah, it sounds cool. May be, we should start using it too."_

_"Yeah…" Edward said as he grabbed his guitar again, "After all, we're getting older everyday. We should start learning such things. But be careful. Don't use it in front of our parents."_

_"Okay." Bella agreed. "But I have to say, Edward. You're smart. You always teach me new things." Bella was in awe, as always._


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

"Hey, I had never misguided you." He said, defending myself.

"Never." I snorted.

"Damn it." He laughed, "But I have to say Irina isn't as bad as me. If she was like me, I'd be having nightmares for Carley's future."

"Lucky her." I chuckled, "By the way, I must say your daughter is a sweetheart."

"Isn't she?" he said with a proud, "But why wouldn't she be? After all, she's Edward Cullen's daughter." He winked. "Hey by the way, care to share why aren't you married yet?" he asked directly.

"What can I say?" I joked, "Never found anyone who can compete against you."


	9. Chapter 9

_"You're looking very cute." Seven years old Bella Swan told Edward Cullen. They both were dressed stylishly for one of their neighbor's wedding._

_"You, too." Edward smiled._

_"I love weddings. The bride gets to wear nice dress, she gets all the attention… Aah… I love it. I can't wait till I get married." Bella said as she was looking the ceremony in awe._

_"Please…" Edward said, "Don't say such stupid things to me. I'm a guy."_

_"But you're my best friend and there should be no secret between best friends." Bella continued, "I wonder whom will I get married to? Will he come on a horse or…"_

_"Shut up." said Edward._

_"Who knows? May be you'll get married to Edward only?" chuckled Maria Hale, their elderly neighbor, who was hearing their ramblings for a long time._

_ "Ewww…." said Edward and Bella at the same time._


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

"Yeah I can understand..." he chuckled, "It's really difficult to find someone like me."

"Yeah... the great Edward Cullen." I laughed.

"Daddy... Daddy..." Carley ran towards him from another room and asked, "You'll buy me Justin's new hat tomorrow, right? Em uncle already brought one for Suzzie."

Edward snorted.

Justin as in _Justin Beiber? _God, I would never understand why do these kids like him.

"Say yes, please... please..." Carley made puppy eyes at him. She was just too cute.

"Alright... Alright..." Edward said.

"Yes?" she shrieked excitedly and began talking on the phone again. "Have you heard that, Suzzie? Daddy is bringing one for me tomorrow." she said and ran to her room again.

"You just go slowly..." Edward advised her. It was funny to see him in this 'daddy' mode. He was so sweet with her.

"By the way, where were we?" he asked, "Yeah... Hey I just remember something." he chuckled, "You know, if you had accepted my proposal, you wouldn't have been a bachelorette till now."


	11. Chapter 11

_"I'm missing you, damn it!" Edward said with a passion. _

_"Same here." Bella said. Bella's family had decided to move to California due to her father's job. Bella had begun to like California, but she missed Edward like crazy. Everyday they would talk on the phone for hours._

_"You know, just marry me." Edward said suddenly._

_"Gross. Edward please… Don't utter such horrible things while I'm eating." Bella said in a little disgust._

_"Why? I mean, that can solve the problem. You and I can stay together then." Edward remained firm in his idea._

_"Now will you please stop uttering nonsense? We're just fifteen, if you don't remember it. The marriage would be totally illegal." _

_"See, I really miss you, that's why I'm going insane." He said, and started laughing, "Hey but can you imagine you and I being a married couple? Imagine, we're having sex…"_

_"Ewww…. You…." Bella screamed, "Just shut your mouth, god damn it."_

_"God… Even that thought is too hilarious." Edward laughed harder._


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

"Hey I just remembered something." he chuckled, "You know, if you had accepted my proposal, you wouldn't have been a bachelorette till now."

I snorted. "Oh please…"

"How is everyone, by the way? Charlie, Renee, Jane?" he changed the topic and asked about my parents and younger sister.

"Oh, everyone is fine. May be you should meet them sometimes. They would be so happy." I smiled.

"Sure." He smiled back.

Suddenly I noticed a photo of Edward, Tanya and newborn Carley on the table side. They both looked so happy and content. "It must have been difficult for you after Tanya's…" I couldn't help but asking, "You must be missing her."

He smiled. "Yeah, I do miss her." I could see the adoration for her in his eyes. "So much… But I feel like she's always here with me. As if, she has never left me."

I didn't realize when my eyes began to fill with the tears.


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

"Why are you crying? Oh God..." he asked with a concern, "Hey Bella, believe me. I'm fine now. I've accepted the truth now."

"God can be so cruel sometimes." I said as I brushed my tears.

"Daddy..." Carley rushed to us. I tried to brush away my tears quickly, but it was a little late.

"What happened? Why are you crying, Ms Bella? Why is she crying, daddy?" she asked with a concern.

"No, I'm not crying." I smiled at her.

"Are you crying because daddy drank your Coffee?" she asked as she noticed two empty mugs.

_What?_

"Sometimes he would drink my chocolate milk, too. Then I also cry." she said and put her hands on her hips as she turned her head to face Edward. "Did you drink her coffee, daddy?"

"You're disgusting, Edward." I couldn't help chuckling. "You drink poor girl's chocolate milk?"

"Sometimes." he winked.


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

"By the way, how is Jasper?" I asked him.

"Oh he's good." he smiled, "He just got married. Alice is a nice woman. Carley is very closed to them. When I'm away for the business trip, which usually I tend to avoid, they take care of Carley."

"Oh then, Alice must be the one who had been picking up Carley from the school for these past few days, right?"

"Right." he replied.

"How is your business going on? An owner of a software company, eh? Since when did you get _that_ smart?" I teased.

"Hey, I was always smart." he chuckled.

Rest of the time passed quickly as we talked over various topics and played some games with Carley.

"Will you come back?" Carley asked with puppy eyes as it was time for me to leave.

"Awww... Of course I will, Sweetie." I smiled, "And guess what? We're going to meet again in the school a day later, right?" She nodded sadly.

"Come on..." Edward took her in his arms and smiled, "Say Goodbye to her."


	15. Chapter 15

**EPOV**

"Do you like Miss Bella?" Carley asked when I was reading her a bedtime story.

"Yes."

"Then why don't you marry her?"

I sighed. "Haven't we talked on this matter before?"

"Yes. I am sorry. I will not give her any letter again." she said like a good kid. Hell, she was the best kid ever.

"Now that's my girl." I placed a kiss on her cheek.

"But I want Mama." she said with a sad face.

I sighed again.

"Now tell me, why do you want a Mama?" I smiled to lighten up the matter. "Didn't I tell you before that your daddy is your Mama, too?"

"Because... Mamas tell nice stories."

"Don't I tell good stories?"

"Mamas cook nice things." she argued.

"Don't I cook nice things?"

"Mamas don't scold their kids."

"Do I ever scold you?"

"I want Mama because everyone has a Mama." she began crying.


	16. Chapter 16

**EPOV**

"Awww... My baby... Shhhh..." I took Carley in my arms and placed kisses on her head.

During the situations like this, I'd hate God even more. For once, I could even forgive him for taking away Tanya from me, but he had no right to take away Carley's mother.

"So... Carley doesn't love her daddy, eh?" I smiled at her as I brushed away her tears.

"I love you." she shook her head, "But I want Mama, too."

"You know, everyone has both Mama and daddy, but only special children have just daddies." I said to cheer her up.

"No..." she kept shaking her head.

"I'm not lying." I smiled, "God feels that such children are so strong that only daddy is enough for them. And look at you..." I tickled on her stomach, which made her giggle. "You're so strong that you even take care of daddy. I mean, who would make my hair, who would select for me which clothes to wear everyday, who would spread the cheese on the pizza? How would daddy do these things without you?"

"Why is your hair like this?" she giggled as she played with my hair. "One hair is here, one hair is there. One hair is here, the other is there." she began laughing harder. I felt so relieved to see her laughing.

"Is it? Don't you love daddy's hair?" I began tickling her harder.

"Aah... No, daddy... Stop..."

"I love you so much." I said as I took her in a tight hug.


	17. Chapter 17

**CPOV**

"I love your this doll." Suzzie said.

"Nana gave me that one." I smiled. Em Uncle, Aunt Rose and Suzzie had come at our place tonight. I love when they come here or when we visit them at their home. They are so nice.

"So, now tell me. Was your daddy happy when your Miss Bella had come yesterday?" she asked.

"Yes, but daddy said she can't be my Mama." I said with sadness. I loved Miss Bella, but daddy is always right, no?

"Don't believe him. May be he's lying."

"How do you know that?" I asked. Suzzie is so smart. She always knows everything.

" I've seen in the movies. When two people are in love, sometimes they hide it from everyone."

"Really?" I got excited. "Do you think Daddy and Miss Bella love each other?"

"I am not sure…" she tapped her finger on her forehead, "Did they hug when she left?" she asked.

"Yes."

"That's it." She said as she clasped her hands together, "They're definitely in love. "

"Really?" My smile grew wider.

"Yes. Believe me."

"But he says she can't be my Mama?"

"Don't you believe me?" she folded her arms across her chest.

"No, I believe you, but…"

"No buts. When is your Nana coming?" she asked.

"Tomorrow. Why?" I was confused.

"Hmmm…" she smiled as she began roaming around in the room. "Good then. She's gonna help us."

**A/N: Usually I don't write anyone except E/B's POV, but here I thought Carley's POV would be fun, too. Hope you don't mind! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

******A/N: Please check out chapter 17, too. I don't why, but it didn't give me the alert.**

**CPOV**

"Nana." I ran to her as soon as she arrived.

"Aww... I missed my baby. Look at you. You're looking even more beautiful than the last time I had seen you. By the way, I've brought so many toys for you."

"Yaaaayyyyy..." I shrieked with a joy. I loved my Nana. She always brings so many things for me.

"Hey Mom..." Daddy arrived from his room and kissed on her cheek. "How was your trip?"

"I'm fine. How are you, son?"

"Nana, come with me... Please... I want to talk to you. Please..." I asked her.

"What? Let her get some rest, baby." daddy said.

"Okay." I pouted.

"We'll talk later. We've got so many things to discuss, isn't it?" Nana tapped on my cheek.

"Are you ready now?" I asked after a long time.

"It's only been a minute, Carl." daddy said.

"But I wanna talk to her." I said.

"Awww...My baby seems so eager." Nana smiled at me. "Come on... Let's go to your room."

"Yesssss..." I jumped with a joy.


	19. Chapter 19

**CPOV**

"Oh she seems too excited. Talk to you later." Nana told daddy as I held her hand and led her to my room. I closed the room once we reached in my room.

"It's a secret." I told her.

"Is it?" she laughed.

"Yes." I said, "Daddy and Miss Bella are in love, but he said she can't be my Mama. But they love each other. I like her so much. Suzzie told me Nana can help us, but she said we shouldn't tell daddy about it. I gave Miss Bella the letter, but daddy said I shouldn't have. Then..."

"Whoa... whoa..." she stood up from the bed. "Go slowly, kid... what are you talking about?"

"You didn't understand it?" I said in disbelief, "Okay I'll repeat it again. Daddy and Miss Bella are in love, but he said she can't be my Mama. But they love each other. I like her so much. Suzzie told me Nana can help us, but she said we shouldn't tell daddy about it. I gave Miss Bella the letter, but daddy said I shouldn't..."

"Carley..." she came to me and put her hand on my shoulder, "Sweetheart, I'm not getting what you're trying to..."

"You still don't understand it?" I almost screamed, "What is so difficult to understand?"

"God... Alright... Tell me, who's Miss Bella?" she asked.

"She's my teacher." I replied, "She's so nice. She likes me too. She even came to our home. Then she and daddy hugged..."

"What?" Nana asked. She seemed surprised.


	20. Chapter 20

**CPOV**

"Who told you that they love each other?" Nana asked me.

"Suzzie." I replied.

"Go figures..." she said as she laughed.

"What does that mean?" I asked, feeling confused.

"Nothing..." she laughed, "My Carley is just so sweet..." she said as she made me sat on her lap.

"Now you have to help us. Suzzie said Nana will help us." I said.

"Sweetheart..." she said as she kissed my cheek, "This is not how things work."

"What does that mean?" I asked, "I'm not lying. Daddy and Miss Bella were laughing and they were having fun when Miss Bella had come here."

"I'll talk to your dad."

"No... We've to keep it as a secret from him." I said, "Suzzie told me."

"God..." she said, "Alright... I'll come to your school tomorrow and will see, who this Miss Bella is, okay?" she smiled.

"Okay..." I grinned. "I love you, Nana."


	21. Chapter 21

**BPOV**

"Esme? Oh my God..." I rushed to her when Edward's Mom arrived with Carley to drop her.

"_Bella? _You're _Miss Bella?_" she said excitedly as she hugged me, "Oh my... So happy to see you after such a long time."

"Miss Bella, this is my Nana. And Nana, this is Miss Bella." Carley introduced us. She was such a cutie.

"We know, baby." Esme smiled.

"Edward told me that you'd be coming in a few days. I had told him that I'm definitely going to come at his place to visit you. But I'm so glad that we've met earlier than planned." I smiled.

"That idiot didn't tell me anything about you." she chuckled.

"Sometimes Nana calls daddy an 'idiot'." commented Carley.

"Carley..." Esme tried to scold her.

"What?" she asked. I couldn't help chuckling.

"Ummm..." I said as I noticed the time in my watch, "We'll definitely meet again after the school hours get completed." I smiled, "So happy to meet you after so long."

"Me,too." she said and bent down on her knees to kiss Carley. "I'll come back again to pick you up, baby. Have a nice day."

"One minute, Nana." Carley said and she began whispering something in Esme's ear. God, they were adorable.

"Yes." Esme smiled at her and kissed her cheek again.

"See you later, Bella." she said and smiled mysteriously.

What was _that_?


	22. Chapter 22

**BPOV**

"So... you have special someone in your life or...?" Esme asked.

"Aah no one." I chuckled, "Still looking for one." We had decided to meet in the park where Carley could play and we could talk.

"You're getting older, woman. Find someone." she smiled.

"Oh you haven't changed at all." I laughed. Esme always used to crack me up with her jokes and snark-full comments.

"Slowly, Carley..." she shouted to Carley who was playing on the ladder.

"It must have been difficult for you guys after Tanya's..." I said.

"Especially for Edward." she said, "It's been two years, but..." she paused, "Sometimes I wonder what he would had done, if Carley wasn't in this world. She's his whole world. I feel like she's the only reason he's alive. Even though he's smiling all the time, I know how lonely he's." she said with a sadness in her voice. "It breaks my heart to see him like this."

After hearing this, it broke my heart too.


	23. Chapter 23

**EPOV**

"Bella looks so beautiful now, isn't it?" Mom said after Carley went to sleep.

"Hmmm..." I said without talking my eyes off the laptop.

"I mean, she was always beautiful, but now she just looks... perfect."

"Hmmm..." I said.

"She's so nice woman. The way she talks with Carley and..."

"Mom, if you're trying to wear your 'matchmaker' hat, then go to hell." I said, still not caring to take my eyes off the laptop.

"Is this how you talk to your mother?" she started her usual melodrama.

"Yes, if one's mother's brain seems to work only in one direction." I replied.

"I wasn't talking in that regard." she said, but I knew well.

"Just shut up and let me do my work."

"You're the most ungrateful son I've ever witnessed." she said. This was our usual conversation, so I wasn't going to be trapped in her emotional drama.

"Good night, Mom." I said.


	24. Chapter 24

**BPOV**

"Bella?" Edward asked with a surprise, when I went to their place on next Saturday morning. He looked like he wasn't expecting me. What? Esme didn't tell him that I was coming?

"Yeah..." I smiled, "Esme had invited me for... she said we should have breakfast together... Didn't she tell you?"

"Oh..." he said and rolled his eyes. There was something going on in his mind, but I couldn't guess what.

"Come inside..." he smiled. "Actually Mom went to Jasper's home yesterday. She said she'd love to spend the weekend there."

"Oh... I didn't know there were changes in the plan." I said in an apologetic tone.

"Aah come one..." he smiled, "You can have breakfast with me and Carley, too." he winked.

"Miss Bella?" Carley came from nowhere.

"Hello Sweetie..." I waved at her.

"Come..." Edward smiled, "Let's make the breakfast together then."

**A/N: I know my English sucks, right? Just bear with me. ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**BPOV**

"Everyday Maria makes breakfast for us..." Carley said.

"One of our maids." Edward said and I nodded.

"On Saturday and Sunday, daddy and I make breakfast, because I love making breakfast with him." she said in an enthusiastic tone, "Daddy only knows how to make sandwiches. Sometimes he even burns the toasts."

"Does he?" I chuckled.

"Yes. And he doesn't know how to put vegetables on the bread, so I help him. He also doesn't know how to spread the cheese. I help him with that, too."

"Awww... " I said. "You're so sweet."

"And you,too." I mouthed at Edward.

"Don't call me sweet." he snapped.

"But you are." Suddenly I remembered that he hates it when someone calls him 'sweet'.

"I said, don't call me sweet."

"But you're so sweet." I continued teasing him.

"You..." he said and burst into the laughter. "Gosh, you do know how to irritate me."


	26. Chapter 26

**EPOV**

My mother was an idiot. Period. Why couldn't her thick brain understand that I was not interested in dating anybody again!

Usually, it would have pissed me off, but today I was surprised that I wasn't feeling _that_ much anger directed towards her. May be because Bella was different. She was once my best friend; a friend that I had always missed having around.

"You make so nice pancakes, Miss Bella." said Carley.

"Mmmm... Yeah... Yummy!" I agreed with her. "Since when have you become such a good cook?" I asked.

"I was always a good cook." she smiled at me.

"Oh please... You didn't know how to make a single thing in the past."

"But we're kids at that time." she defended herself, "I learned later."

"You should had learned earlier. Because if you had done, I would had married you."

"_Really?_" Carley almost screamed.

Oh well... _Fuck!_


	27. Chapter 27

_"You're so irritating, Edward." Thirteen year old Bella snapped at Edward. "You should stop saying this 'Marry me', 'Marry me' to everybody. 'Oh, you're helping me with my homework?' 'Marry me.' 'You look so beautiful.' 'Marry me.'' I feel like someday someone is going to take it seriously and will say a 'yes' to you."  
_

_"But why are you screaming at me, for God's sake?" asked Edward._

_"I'm not screaming." screamed Bella._

_"Just accept it that you're plain jealous that I complimented Lauren." teased Edward._

_"You know I'm not jealous." snapped Bella. "I just... hate that girl."_

_"You just... " he chuckled, "Stop screaming. It's not like I'm actually going to marry her, for fuck's sake."_


	28. Chapter 28

**EPOV**

"Really?" Carley almost screamed.

"Umm... No." I replied, "I was just kidding. Didn't I tell you to stop thinking about this topic?" I put on my 'strict dad' hat and asked her in a stern voice.

"Sorry." she pouted and made afce like she was about to cry.

"Good." I smiled at her and shrugged my shoulder at Bella, who busy playing with her sandwich and the ketchup.

"Look Carley... Whose happy face is this? I guess it's Carley's..." she said as she shown the ketchup made design to Carley.

"Wow!" Carley said excitedly. I loved how children's mind work. How quickly they can forget that they were upset!

"And... this angry face? It's daddy's, isn't it?" Bella chuckled at her.

"Hey..." I said.

"Yes, it's daddy." Carley giggled. I loved it when she giggles. It's like a music to my ears.

"You little..." I smiled and tried to punch on her face jokingly.

"Now I am gonna punch you, too..." she shrieked with an excitement.

"Oh... Somebody please save me. Bella... Save me." I joked.

"No, Miss Bella. Don't save him. I'm gonna get him." Carley giggled.

"Awww... You guys are so sweet." chuckled Bella.

"I said, don't call me sweet."

"Oh, just shut up." she laughed and ruffled my hair. "You're one of the sweetest persons I've ever seen."


	29. Chapter 29

**BPOV**

"Hello? "I asked in a groggy voice.

"You're an idiot." I heard Edward's voice.

_What?_

What the hell happened? Why was he calling me in such an early morning? And more importantly, why was he calling me an _idiot_?

"What the heck are you talking about?" I asked incredulously.

"Who the hell told you to make braids in Carley's hair yesterday? Now she's asking me to do it. How the hell am I supposed to do that now?" he snapped.

I couldn't help chuckling. "Thank God... I thought what was the crisis?"

"This is a serious matter, okay?" he said, "So, now you've to come here again for the breakfast and have to teach me to make the braids."

"What? You're kidding, right?" I asked.

"Did I laugh?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Oh God... Your attitude hasn't changed in all these years." I rolled my eyes.

"Please... You said you don't have any other plans anyway. So, why don't you come here?" Now he asked a polite voice.

"But I just got up. It'll take some time." I said.

"So you're coming, right?" he asked.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Good. Waiting here." I sensed a smile in his voice.


	30. Chapter 30

**BPOV**

"Edward... You're too much..." I laughed out loud. Never in my life I had seen someone trying to learn to make braids with such a concentration! And that too, on a doll's hair! "You're looking like an idiot." I laughed.

"Shut up." he said, "Just let me concentrate."

"Just accept it. You're sucking miserably." I chuckled.

"Daddy, have you learned it finally?" asked Carley, who was busy watching some cartoon.

"Nope." I chuckled at her.

"Daddy doesn't know anything." she sighed and concentrated on the cartoon again.

"Just let it go, Edward." I giggled.

"I said... I'm gonna do it." he said like a stubborn person, that he was.

"No, you can't." I continued teasing him. "You just can't do it. I said..." I laughed, "You're not going to do it."

Suddenly he took me by surprise as he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him, "Just shut up." he said. Our faces were so close to each other that I was almost feeling his breath. My heart skipped a bit at this foreign feeling I was having at that moment.

"Daddy, did you learn it finally?" Carley asked and Edward released his grip on mine.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." he said without looking at me.

"Ummm... Yeah..." I didn't know why, but I couldn't look at him, too.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Please check out chapter 30, too.**

**EPOV**

What the hell was wrong with me? Why this closeness we had a moment ago was affecting me? What if, Carley hadn't interrupted me? Then what? I would have kissed Bella? I was so fucking screwed.

_So, your love for Tanya was this weak, eh?_ My mind asked.

And this is Bella, for God's sake... She deserved better than a widower and a father.

I didn't know what I was thinking. I felt like my mind had stopped working.

"You're right... I can't do this." I said looking at the doll.

"Hmmm..." she said.

"What? You can't do it? Please daddy..." Carley said.

"Don't you understand?" For the first time ever, I raised my voice at her, "I said I am not going to learn it, alright?"

She started crying instantly.

_Fuck._


	32. Chapter 32

**BPOV**

_What was that?_ I thought on my way to the home. I had left Edward's home few minutes ago, stating that I suddenly remembered I had to meet someone. Edward didn't question anything. He knew I was lying.

He knew me so well, just like I knew him. I knew he was fighting with his mind. He hated the closeness we had felt just for a moment. And then, he shouted at Carley, which made him even mad at himself.

I couldn't understand my feelings at this moment. Was I attracted towards him? And may be, may be... Edward was attracted to me, too? How was that possible? And why was I disliking the idea that Edward was hating himself for having those feelings?

I didn't know the answer to any of these questions.

The only thing I was sure was, I was being jealous of Tanya; just like years ago.


	33. Chapter 33

_"Bella... Bella... Bella... You won't believe how beautiful she is." Sixteen year old Edward was excitedly telling Bella about a new girl in the school._

_"Is she?" Bella asked._

_"Yes, she's so different from everyone. She's so shy, she's so polite, oh God..." he sighed._

_"Seems like finally you like some girl." Bella chuckled. "Otherwise I was going to think that you're gay."_

_"Shut up." he smiled. "You know, the school had got so boring after you left. Now I feel like it's about to get better."_

_"Good, I'm happy for you." Bella smiled, "But don't forget me because of this Tanya, alright?" she joked._


	34. Chapter 34

**BPOV**

After Tanya had entered in Edward's life, everything changed. The frequency of Edward's calls had started to decrease, and even when he called, the center of the topic would be Tanya.

I had started to become irritate with him. I was feeling so jealous of Tanya. For years, I was the only important girl in Edward's life, and now, Tanya was taking my place. I didn't like it.

I stopped calling Edward, and it hurt me to no limit when he didn't even notice it.

My feelings would had remained that way, if I hadn't met Tanya.


	35. Chapter 35

**BPOV**

_My family had decided to visit Seattle during my vacation. I didn't want to go, my mother didn't hear me._

_There I had met Tanya. After meeting her, I realized how wrong I was to be jealous of her. She was a nice girl, and she loved him. She said Edward kept talking about me, and she would be happy if she could even be one percent of the dear friend I was to him._

_On that day, I had realized I was special for him. Now that he wouldn't talk to me so often didn't mean that the place he had reserved in his heart for me, was going to be take over by Tanya._

_I was his best friend._

_But Tanya was his love._

_I realized that there was no reason for me to be jealous._

_He had found his happy place, and I had no right to question that._


	36. Chapter 36

**BPOV**

I couldn't understand why after all these years, I was thinking about this.

Why was I being jealous of the person who wasn't even in this world now?

Why suddenly was I feeling this loneliness?

Why was I thinking that I wanted a husband like him?

Why was I thinking that I wanted a daughter like Carley?

I didn't know the answers.

I couldn't do any productive work today. I couldn't concentrate on anything. It was like the worst Sunday ever.

It would have remained that way, if someone hadn't knocked on my door later in the evening.

That someone was _Edward_.


	37. Chapter 37

**BPOV**

"Hey..." he smiled.

"You? Here?" I asked like an idiot.

"Yes, I am here." he said, without trying to elaborate himself.

"Where's Carley?" I asked.

"She's with Mom." he said. His terse replies were annoying me like a hell.

"So, may I enter or...?" he chuckled.

"Yeah...Sorry... Please come..." I said, feeling little embarrassed.

"Wanna have some coffee?" I asked as he settled down on the couch.

"No." he said, again giving a terse reply.

"You must be wondering why I am here..." he smiled. I nodded.

"Would you mind if I directly reach to the topic?" he chuckled weakly.

"What?" I asked.

"Actually, the thing is..." he smiled, "Would you want to go on a date with me?"

"_What?_" I dropped my jaw.


	38. Chapter 38

**BPOV**

"I am not able to judge from your face that you're joking or not." I said.

"C'mon... You always say that you know me so well." he chuckled.

"So, you're kidding..." I said.

" No, I am not, for God's sake. I'm serious." he smiled, "You know, after five fucking hours of thinking, I've arrived at this conclusion. And..." he paused, "I'm not forcing you or something. You can say a 'No' on my face and still, I wouldn't take it to the heart. Believe me."

"Yes." I said.

"What?" A smile appeared on his face.

"Yes." I smiled.

"I knew it. Nobody can ever say a 'No' to me." he chuckled like an arrogant bastard.

"Alright then, I am not coming." I said.

**A/N: Okay, that's it for today.**


	39. Chapter 39

**BPOV**

"_What?_" he stood up from the couch. "I was just kidding. Believe me. I was trying to be cool."

"You didn't sound cool at all." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Ouch!" he chuckled. "But you know I was so nervous about this whole thing. I couldn't remember when was the last time I had asked someone for a date. So, on my way to your home, I've been trying to boast my confidence by imagining that nobody can say a 'no' to me..." he chuckled.

"You're an idiot, do you know that?" I chuckled.

"So, you're coming, right?" he asked.

"Yes, but I've one condition." I said.


	40. Chapter 40

**BPOV**

"_Condition?_ What condition?" he asked.

"Well, the condition is..." I chuckled, "Don't show me your arrogant attitude during the date."

"Oh, thank God..." he sighed, "I thought you're going to demand something insane. Hey wait, what did you mean by that? Do you think I'm arrogant?"

"Yes." I replied.

"You know what? Nobody, I mean... nobody,except you, ever tells me that I'm arrogant." he laughed.

"May be because they don't have the gut to tell you that on your face." I smirked.

"True that." he smiled. "You're special."

**A/N: To those who're asking, EPOVs coming soon.**


	41. Chapter 41

**EPOV**

**(Earlier on that day)**

"May be I should leave..." Bella said after Carley had stopped crying.

I didn't want her to go.

I wanted her to be around me.

I wanted to talk to her.

I didn't know what I wanted to discuss with her.

I didn't know why was I feeling this way.

The only thing I knew was, I wanted her to stay.

But I said, "Okay."

"Alright..." she whispered, "Bye."

"Bye, Miss Bella." Carley rose her head from my chest and waved her hand at Bella.

"Good bye, sweetie." Bella smiled at her.

After she left, Carley again put her head on my chest. We remained like that for few minutes. My head was racing meanwhile, even though my thoughts weren't going in any particular direction.

I felt like I needed to think.

I wanted to be alone.

"Do you wanna go at Jasper uncle's house?" I asked Carley.

She nodded.


	42. Chapter 42

**EPOV**

I opened the door of my house, and it looked like a haunted house me. Carley had decided to stay at Jasper's house with my mother, which I thought was good, because I wanted to stay alone for some time.

And here I was. _Alone_ and missing her already.

Carley wasn't the only one I was missing at that moment.

I was also missing Tanya.

I was also missing _Bella_.

Usually, I'd shrug away the thought of dating somebody as soon as it appeared in my mind, but today was different.

I wanted to think about it.

May be, Tanya was right. That day had arrived, I smiled.


	43. Chapter 43

_"Promise me that you'll try to move on..."_

_"Why should I listen to you?" I asked stubbornly._

_"Edward, don't act like a child." Tanya scolded me._

_"What?" I snapped. _

_"Edward..." she put her palm on my face, "Please, promise me. That will make me happy."_

_"Why should I make you happy? You're..." I tried to suppress my tears. "Leaving me." I breathed._

_"I know... I'm so bad." she smiled, "But I want to see you happy when I say you a goodbye. I want to be sure that you'll be happy. I want to be sure that Carley and you will have someone in your lives that doesn't make you miss me."_

_"Not gonna happen." I groaned, "And I'm not going to make any promise. I'll never love anybody else, nor will Carley. Nobody is going to take your place."_

_"So stubborn." she smiled, "But I know, the day will come when you'll find someone. And believe me, I'll be the happiest on that day."_

_"In your dreams." I said._


	44. Chapter 44

**EPOV**

For the first time in these two years, I felt that if I liked someone, that wouldn't be a cheating on Tanya.

I loved her, and probably always will.

She was special for me, and always will be.

There's a place in my heart that's reserved only for her.

But, I realized that may be it was time to move on.

I liked Bella; always have. But never in the way, I had begun to like her.

I had never seen her in this way before.

I didn't even know what were her feelings for me.

But, I wanted to try.

I didn't know what the future held for us, but I wanted to try.


	45. Chapter 45

**EPOV**

**Present**

"Should we go or you're only interested in watching the match?" Bella's voice startled me.

"What? You're ready already?" I asked.

"Yeah... Why?" she asked with a surprise.

"You know, women usually take a lot of time to get ready for the dates, so I thought..."

"So I thought, '_That's great. I can watch the match.' _" she rolled her eyes.

I chuckled. Suddenly I noticed her thoroughly and well, wasn't she looking beautiful?

"Were you always this beautiful, or you've gone through some kind of plastic surgery or something in these past few years?" I joked. Well, that wasn't the way to compliment the woman you're taking on a date, but I knew Bella. She wouldn't mind it.

"Seven." she said.

"_What?_" I asked.

"I've been gone under the knives for seven times."

See! I knew she would understand that that was my way of giving her a compliment! Smart ass woman!

"So, should we go?" I smiled.

"Yes." she blushed a little. "Where are we going, by the way?" she asked.

"In one of the best... Chinese restaurant." I chuckled.

"I am not coming." she groaned.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: For them, who wanted a CPOV. ;)**

**CPOV**

"Can I take one more?" I asked aunt Alice as I looked at the jar of chocolate candies.

"Of course, sweetie. You can take as many as you want." she ruffled my hair. I loved aunt Alice. She's very nice.

"Oh dear lord... Just wait a minute. I'm an old woman, you know? It takes some time for me to get from one room to another." Nana entered in the room as she was talking to someone on the phone. "Take it, baby. It's Suzzie." she gave me the phone.

"Suzzie?" I asked excitedly. "Hello?"

"There's no time to say a 'Hello'." she said. "Look, I've got a good news for you. I'm at the beach with Mom and dad. And... you want believe who I saw here."

"Who? Justin?" I asked.

"No, silly. I'm not so lucky to see him." she sighed, "But I saw your dad."

"Daddy is on the beach?" I was shocked. He was at the beach, and he didn't take me with him! I wasn't going to talk to him!

"Yes. And guess what? He's with Miss Bella. They both were holding hands. I saw it."

"_Really?_" I screamed.


	47. Chapter 47

**CPOV**

"_Really_?" I screamed.

"Carley? What happened, baby?" Nana asked.

"What?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Suzzie said..." I was about to say, when I heard Suzzie's voice, "Oh my God... I think they are about to kiss..."

"Who?" I asked, feeling confused.

"Your daddy and Miss Bella." she replied.

"_Really_?" I screamed again.

"Oh..." she sighed, "No, they didn't. I guess, we can't be hundred percent sure... They haven't kissed after all."

"Sure about what, Suzzie?" I asked. She knows everything.

"That they love each other or not." she said.

"But you said..." I was confused now. She had told me earlier that as they had hugged, they loved each other. Now she's saying they have to_ kiss_?

"No... No... I think they love each other. But if we see them kissing, we can be hundred percent sure."

"_What the hell are you doing with my phone, girl?_" I heard Em uncle's voice.

"Oh no... Daddy caught me. Bye." she said and hung up.


	48. Chapter 48

**BPOV**

"Did you actually believe that I was going to take you to the Chinese restaurant?" Edward chuckled as we were strolling on the beach.

"Yes, because I wasn't sure that... you would be remembering my choices."

"Oh... I do remember more than I should." he smiled.

For the next few minutes, we didn't talk anything. We just kept walking. Meanwhile, he took my hand in his. I couldn't help smiling as I looked at our intertwined hands.

It felt so good.

It felt so natural.

"Can you do me a favor?" suddenly he asked.

"What?" I asked, feeling confused.

"I guess... we shouldn't tell about this date to Carlye yet. I mean, don't get me wrong, but... sometimes she gets a little too much excited..." he let out a nervous chuckle.

"Of course... I wouldn't say anything to her..." I smiled.

"Thanks." he smiled back.

Again, we began walking in the silence.

Suddenly he turned to me few moments later. He put his hand on my face. He slowly began moving his face towards me.

So, the moment was going to come. He was going to kiss me!

That's when my phone began to ring and it startled us.

Well, I always knew my Mom had the worst timings ever!


	49. Chapter 49

**EPOV**

"Daddy..." Carley rushed to me as I went to Jasper's home on next day.

"Hello, baby..." I kissed her cheek. "So, you enjoyed here?"

"We'll go to the beach today." she said.

"What?" I chuckled, "Why do you want to go there all of a sudden?"

"Please... We'll go... Please?" she asked.

"Alright, alright. Did you dream about the beach or something?" I smiled.

"We'll go?" she beamed, "Yessss... We'll have so much fun there. I love her."

"Yes." I smiled, "We'll also take Nana with us."

"Okay..." she shrugged her shoulder, "We can also take her with us."

"You weren't talking about Nana?" I asked, feeling puzzled, "Then who was that _her_ in your _'I love her'_?"

"Miss Bella." she smiled.

_What?_

"At first, I wasn't going to talk to you when I came to know that you didn't take me with you and Miss Bella on the beach, but then I thought... we will go today. All of us. We will have fun." she said breathlessly.

"And who told you that Bella and were at the beach?" I asked.

"Suzzie." she grinned.

Brilliant.


	50. Chapter 50

**EPOV**

"Thanks for agreeing to come." I smiled at Bella as I picked her up from her home. "I thought you would be busy."

"Aahh… I'm always free." she chuckled, "I'm just a kindergarten teacher, you know? But I am shocked to no end that your busy self has managed to find some time even on Monday. "

"I always have time for special people." I winked.

"We will have so much fun on the beach." Carley said with excitement. "Yessss…"

"Yes, we will." Bella grinned at her. "By the way, I want to meet this Suzzie once. She seems… _cool_." She chuckled at me.

"You don't even go there…" I shook my head.

"You want to meet Suzzie?" Carley replied instead of me. "I'll introduce you to her. You will love her. Suzzie is so smart. She knows everything. I love her."

"Yeah right." I muttered.

"Really?" Bella asked her.

"Yes." She replied sincerely. "She is very smart. She had seen you on the beach yesterday. She said you were going to kiss, but you didn't." she was going on breathlessly, "She said if you two kiss each other, we can be sure that you love each other…"

Bella and I gasped at the same time. "Now… she told you _what_?" I asked.

Suddenly as if she realized her mistake, Carley put her hand on her mouth, "Oh no! She told me not to tell you this."

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates, but I am stuck with very slow internet connection.**


	51. Chapter 51

**EPOV**

"Why don't you teach your daughter to not to use her brain?" I called Emmett, after Carley got busy playing on the beach. "God, she's brainwashing my baby."

"She's just six, Edward." Bella smacked me on my shoulder.

"What did she do _now_?" Emmett asked without getting anxious as this was our casual conversation.

"She…" I didn't know what to say. "Just tell her to… Aah just let it go… It's not gonna change anything." I said and cut the call.

"I don't know why am I finding this so hilarious." Bella said and began laughing.

"Well, you're finding this hilarious because... it is." I laughed. "Now I can understand why Charlie used to hate me."

"You bet." She winked.


	52. Chapter 52

_"Bella? She's not at home."_

_"Oh, she isn't?" Edward smiled, "Don't worry. I will wait for her in her room."_

_"No." Charlie Swan screamed, almost. "No need to go to her room. I thought you had a television at your home?" He asked thirteen year old Edward Cullen._

_"Of course I have." Edward replied calmly because, to irritate Charlie Swan was his favorite hobby. "But I love watching matches with Bella. "_

_"I think you should leave. Bella will be late, I guess." He said._

_"No problem, Charlie. I will watch the match with you till Bella returns. I don't mind." He smiled shamelessly._

_"I heard you asked Renee out when you both were thirteen?" he asked as he took a sip of coca cola._

_"Why would you want to know that?" Charlie glared at him._

_"No, it's just… you know, I'm also thirteen, so… I was just wondering… How did you know that she was the one?" Edward asked. "I mean, I like Bel… But I… Oh God… What am I talking about?" he said, trying to stifle his laughter._

_"Edward… Oh you're here.. .Sorry, I'm late… Oh, I missed the beginning of the match. C'mon Edward, let's go to my room…" Bella rushed to them and grabbed his hand._

_"No…. I mean…" Charlie said, "Bella… Why don't you watch the match with me?"_

_"No, dad. Bye… See you later… Come Edward…" she said._

_"Okay…" Edward pulled her close to him and put his hand over her shoulder, "I think your dad is gonna have nightmares today." He whispered in her ears._


	53. Chapter 53

**EPOV**

"Daddy doesn't like it when someone sprinkles water on him." Carley giggled.

"Oh he doesn't?" Bella smiled at her. "But we don't care..." she shouted, "C'mon... Let's sprinkle some water on him."

"Yaayyyy..." Carley squealed with excitement, as they both started playing with me.

"I'm gonna get you..." I said as I started tickling her.

"Aahh... Daddy... Stop..." she squealed. "I wasn't the only one. Miss Bella was there, too... Stop..."

"I'm gonna get her, too." I smirked.

"What?" Bella said as she started taking backward steps. "I hate tickles, Edward."

"I know..." I smiled as I began moving towards her. Suddenly I noticed her carefully. Her wet hair, her body... Damn!

"God... Aren't you looking... _sexy_?" I said.


	54. Chapter 54

**EPOV**

"So… Good Night." she smiled as I dropped her in front of her house. Carley was already asleep in the back seat of the car.

"Hmm… Yeah…" I smiled, "Actually, I want to ask you something."

"What?" she raised her eyebrow.

"What would you do if I kiss you right now?" I smirked.

"Wh-? I mean… Yeah…" A smiled broke through her face.

"So, should I take that as a 'Yes'?" I asked.

"Are you asking me to marry or you something?" she snorted, "Why are asking so many questions, for Christ's sake?"

It surprised me that even after all these years, I still loved when she gets annoyed.

"Just want to be sure, you know?" I winked, "I still remember what happened the last time I had kissed you."

She snorted.


	55. Chapter 55

_"You just stop talking about Jacob." Fourteen year old Edward warned Bella. He hated his cousin, who had come at his home for few days._

_"But accept it. He's handsome than you." Bella continued teasing him._

_"Oh please…" Edward said. "I just… hate that guy."_

_"Why? Just because he's better than you?" Bella was having so much fun teasing him._

_"Look, I am warning you. Just shut up, or…"_

_"Or what? Just learn to hear the truth, dude. Jacob is so goodlooking. God, he's so dreamy… He's like… the most handsome guy I had ever…"_

_"Alright. I am done." Edward said and pressed his lips on hers._

_Bella pushed him back with a force. "Yuck! Edward… God, you…. You moron… You just shattered the dreams I had for my first kiss.. Damn you. Now, just get lost else I am going to kill you."_

_"Shit… Dad says it right. I just have to control my anger. Well Ma'm, here is the breaking news. It was my first kiss, too."_

_"Edward, just get out." Bella screamed._


	56. Chapter 56

**CPOV**

_Where was I?_ It was the first thought occurred in my mind when I opened my eyes. I had so much fun today with Daddy and Miss Bella. I hoped we'd go together somewhere again.

Miss Bella is so nice. She taught me so many new things. What a beautiful sand house she had made!

But where was I? i was confused again.

Oh, it seemed like I was in our car. But where was Daddy? Why had he left me alone? Did he forget to take me with him?

"Daddy?" I asked. Suddenly I was scared. How could he forget me?

"Daddy?" I said again. I felt like crying.

I rubbed my eyes and looked out of the window.

What was that?

Was it real?

Were they kissing for real?

I got excited.


	57. Chapter 57

**EPOV**

"I am waiting... I am waiting..." I joked. "Tell me to get lost or something."

"No seriously... You just get lost." she smacked jokingly on my chest, "You're spoiling my mood."

"What kind of mood?" I whispered as I pulled her closer.

"Edward... You... Just go..." she smiled. "Carley might wake up."

"Alright..." I put my lips on hers again. "But I can't wait to see you again."

"Edward, you just... go slow, please..." she chuckled, "I am still not used to this _romantic_ Edward. My heart can't take it. I only know that '_I love to act like a jerk'_ Edward, you know?"

"Shut up." I chuckled, "But what can I say? You're so lovely... I can't help it." I winked.

"Just go now." she chuckled.

"Bye." I said after kissing her once again.

"Daddy..." Carley said as soon as I sat in the car.

"Oh, you woke up?" I smiled at her.

"Yes." she grinned, "I am so happy today."

"Really?" I ruffled her hair.

"Yes. And I am happy because..." she said with excitement, "I am happy. I didn't see you kissing Miss Bella or something. Really. I am not lying. I am just... happy."

Perfect.


	58. Chapter 58

**BPOV**

Everything was still surreal to me. Never even in my dream, I could have thought that I'd date Edward at some point in my life. The situation was different, yet so beautiful.

"Jane? Well hello, sis... It's been a long time." I said as I received the call. Jane was pursuing her graduation in Fashion designing in New York. Even though we were quite close, we hadn't talked in a long time.

"Well... I couldn't help calling you after hearing about your _date_ from Mom." she said with bitterness. I couldn't understand why was she talking in this manner.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Have you lost your mind, Bella?" she snapped, "Couldn't you find anybody else instead of a widower? Oh well, not just a widower, also a father of a girl!"

"What the hell is your problem?" I greeted my teeth.


	59. Chapter 59

**BPOV**

"What the hell is your problem?" I greeted my teeth. I was astonished by her reaction.

"I mean, I am shocked. Can't you find anybody else except that fucker?" Her voice was so poisonous.

"Jane, just... watch out your language. I am not going to tolerate this." I warned her.

"Why _him_?" she was persistent. "Why? Is it because of his money or something? I don't see any other way you would want to involve with him..."

"Jane." I snapped.

"How could you still want him after everything he had done to you in the past?" she said, "Are you blind in love or something?"

"And what exactly he had done to me in the past?" I asked.


	60. Chapter 60

**BPOV**

"What exactly he had done to you? Are you fucking kidding me?" she asked incredulously. "You want me to remind you everything?"

"Jane..." I sighed, "I have no idea what the hell are you talking about."

"Damn. You just can't help yourself from taking his side even after all these years, can you?" she asked.

"Look... I am losing my patience now. Just come to the point or go to hell." I snapped.

"Bella..." she said, "Look, I still remember how awful it had been for you when... when he started dating Tanya... And how he had cut all contacts with you...I still remember how lonely and detached you had become... I know you loved him and it wasn't easy for you to forget him... And that fucker... He didn't give a damn about you. I don't want you to go through this all over again..." she spoke breathlessly.

_What?_


	61. Chapter 61

**BPOV**

"Whoa... Whoa... Whoa..." I shook my head, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Bella..." she screamed, almost. "You know what I meant. I am not interested in repeating myself."

"You don't know anything..." I shook my head, "God... How in the world had you arrived at the conclusion that I was in love with Edward?"

"What do you mean by that? You weren't?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course, I wasn't." I said, "Yes, I loved him, but..." I paused, "As my dearest friend. You know, for years, I was the only important girl in his life and he was the only dear friend I had." I smiled, "So when Tanya appeared out of nowhere, and he went crazy after her... Of course, I hated it." I chuckled.

"Oh Bella..." she said.

"But once I had met Tanya... Once I had seen them together, everything had become clear in my had. As if there was a _Eureka_." I chuckled, "I realized that there's a place in Edward's heart, which would be reserved only for me." I smiled. "He never treated me badly. He never broke any promises. Just along with a time, the form of our friendship had changed.

"Fuck me." she groaned, "I am such an idiot."


	62. Chapter 62

**BPOV**

"I am sorry... Forget everything I said about Edward few minutes ago... Please... God, I am so embarrassed... I was just being protective of you, you know? I didn't want you to get hurt. Please..." she begged.

"It's okay, my over protective sister." I chuckled. "But don't try to use your brain again."

"Shut up." she chuckled, "By the way, so..." she didn't complete her sentence.

"What?" I asked.

"So, you love him now?" she asked. I sensed a smile in her voice.

"I... don't know..." I smiled, "I love spending time with him. I love his daughter, too. His presence makes me realize how much I had missed him all these years. I love spending time with him. I love the way he cares for Carley. I love the way he tries to annoy me on purpose. I love the way he makes me snort and smile at the same time..." I chuckled, "He's a sweetheart."

"So you love him." she declared.


	63. Chapter 63

**EPOV**

"I love spending time with you..." I said between the heated kisses.

"Mmmm... Me,too..." she replied.

"You're so beautiful..." I said I began trailing kisses on her neck. "I love the way you smile... I love your humor... I love the way you treat with Carley..."

"Mmmm..." she said.

The last few days had been amazing. Bella and I had gone on the dates for several times and had spent so much time together. I had always liked her, but these last few days were something else. I began to see her in a new way and she was just... amazing. Spending time with her made me realized how much I had missed her in these last few years.

"By the way, you can wish me if you want." she said caressing my neck as she put a lingering kiss on my lips.

"Wish?" I raised my eyebrow.

"It's my birthday, you know?" she winked.

"Wh...Oh God... Damn... Shit... I seriously forgot it." I said anxiously, "I am so sorry, baby... "

"Like you had ever remembered it." she rolled her eyes.


	64. Chapter 64

_"You're so pathetic... I don't believe you're the scholar student of our class. You can't even remember a single date..." Bella was mad._

_"I said I am sorry, damn it! I can't remember dates, that's all..." Edward apologized._

_"Haah... Go figure..." said Bella incredulously. "You can remember all difficult Mathematics formulas, but can't remember such a simple date!"_

_"I said... I am sorry... " Edward took her hand in his, "Happy Birthday." he flashed a smile._

_"You're not looking cute. Not even a bit." Bella shook her head, "You're an idiot."_

_"An idiot you love..." he chuckled, "I am sorry." he apologized again, "And... Happy birthday." he grinned._


	65. Chapter 65

**BPOV**

"It doesn't matter now. My birthday was three days ago..." I teased. "I don't give a damn about my birthday present now."

"Shut up." he said as he held my hand and led me towards his room. "I am already nervous."

"Edward Cullen and nervous, eh?" I chuckled.

I was really excited about what he had planned for me. Even though I was trying to act cool, I was really giddy about the present he was about to give me.

"Now close your eyes." He smiled we reached in front of his room.

"Are you kidding me?" I snorted.

"Yes... Please... I am nervous..." he smiled.

"Alright." I said because his sweet smile melted my heart.

"Now open your eyes." he said nervously as we entered in the room.

I opened my eyes... and woah... Really?

"You really did this?" I dropped my jaw.

**A/N: I plan to complete this story within two days, because after that I might not be able to update for a long time. Let's see how it goes...**


	66. Chapter 66

_"Okay... I can forgive you for forgetting my birthday if you would agree to make a portrait of me." Bella said._

_"What?" Edward asked._

_"I mean... You're such a good painter... Why don't you make a painting of me?" Bella smiled._

_"Okay..." said Edward._

_Two days later, Bella was really excited to see her portrait._

_"Now open your eyes." Edward said._

_Bella opened her eyes, and... she screamed. "What is this? It's a ... BULL?"_

_Edward started laughing hysterically. "Isn't it looking same as you?"_

_"Asshole."_

_Bella snapped and began walking out of his room._

_"Hey Bella... Sorry..." Edward grabbed her arm, "It takes a lot of time to make a portrait, you know? And I am lazy, you know?" he smiled._

_"I have no idea why you're my best friend..." Bella shook her head._


	67. Chapter 67

**BPOV**

He made a portrait of me?

I still couldn't believe my eyes.

He had finally put efforts for my birthday present.

I couldn't believe it.

I was feeling so much happiness that I could cry.

"Do you like it?" he said as he put his arms around my waist and kissed softly on neck.

"Yes." I smiled. "Thank you so much... I'm so touched..."

"I love you." he said out of blue.

"What?" I turned around in his arms.

"I love you." he smiled. "If you're not there, I am ready to wait. But I want this." he kissed the back of my hand.

"Edward..." I didn't know when my eyes had begun to feel with tears. "I love you, too."

A smile broke through his face, "Aah... I knew it. I mean how could one not love me, you know?" he smirked.

"I hate you." I groaned.


	68. Chapter 68

**CPOV**

"Yes Suzzie..." I told Suzzie on the phone, "Daddy and Miss Bella are boyfriend and girlfriend now. I am so happy..."

"It isn't a breaking news, Carley. It was pretty clear on the day you had seen them kissing." she said.

"Yes." I smiled, "I am so happy. I hope they get married soon. So that I can call her Mama."

I couldn't wait till the day they get married. Then everything would be so wonderful. I would address Miss Bella as my Mama. We all would be staying together in our house.

Mama would make me nice breakfast everyday.

She would make braids in my hair.

We would go to the park someday, the other days we would go to the beach.

I would sit in her lap like Suzzie sits in Rose Auntie's lap.

Wow! Everything would be so good.

_Me, Daddy and Mama._

I couldn't wait.


	69. Chapter 69

**BPOV**

"Is your daddy as nice as my daddy?" Carley asked as we were on our way to visit my parents.

"No, baby..." Edward said as he looked at her in the rear view mirror. "Nobody can be as good as your daddy. Your daddy is the best, you know?"

"God, you're so arrogant..." I said as I smacked on his shoulder.

"I told that to tease you." he chuckled.

"Yes, my daddy is the best." Carley agreed sincerely.

I was so excited and a little nervous about visiting my parents. I mean, I knew there was nothing to be nervous about. Everyone in Edward's and mine family knew about our relationship, and everyone was happy for us. But still, this would be the first time Edward would meeting them as my boyfriend, so I was nervous.

"And this is Carley..." I said as I introduced her to them.

"Oh... You have a big mustache." she exclaimed.

"Carley." Edward said in a warning tone. I couldn't help chuckling.

"Oh hello you little girl..." Dad knelt down in front of her, "You like it?"

"No." she said, "You don't know how to shave? I can help. Sometimes I help daddy, too. I apply shaving cream on his cheeks." she said proudly.

Edward looked at me and shook his head.

"Oh... That would be a great help, you know?" Charlie winked at her.

"You seem as nice as my daddy." she smiled.


	70. Chapter 70

**EPOV**

"You know, one thing I was very happy about when we had moved here..." Charlie said as he was preparing the drinks for two of us. "That my daughter would be free from you idiot." he chuckled.

I just smiled in return.

_ It's your day, Charlie_. I thought. _Just let me get married to your daughter once. I 'm sure I would find some way to annoy you again._

I couldn't help laughing at my childish thoughts. But it felt so good to be back in such a light heartened mood again. Bella filled colors in my life again.

_Bella._

I loved her. I never thought I could ever love anyone else after Tanya. Tanya was so special for me, and she would always remain special in my heart.

But so was Bella. I loved her like crazy. I loved everything about her.

_Bella Swan._

My best friend, my lover... and soon going to be my wife.

"I can't believe my daughter is going to marry _you_ in this whole world." he said.

_Disappointed much, Charlie? _I smirked.

"Now don't show me this smirk. I hate you." he commented.

God, Charlie was cracking me up.

"Sorry for you." I couldn't help commenting. "Love me, or hate me. You just can't ignore me." I chuckled.

He laughed out loud. "My life had become so boring. I am glad you're back in our lives."

"Same here." I smiled.

**A/N: Okay so, that's it for today. The story will be completed by tomorrow.**


	71. Chapter 71

**BPOV**

"Charlie said he was very worried about you. He said he had lost his sleep thinking about who would marry his stupid, ugly daughter." Edward laughed at his own lame joke. "And he's glad he's going to find such a perfect son-in-law."

Wait...

"You talked to him about our marriage?" I asked with a surprise, "You haven't even proposed to me."

"Do I have to propose to you? Isn't it obvious? "

"You're so jerk..." I said and turned around.

"Hey wait... " he grabbed my arm from behind and smiled at me. "I was just kidding... I know I am a jerk. But what can I say?" he looked in my eyes, "I love acting like an ass around you." he winked.

"You..." Before I could say something, I realized he slid down the ring in my finger, "Marry me." he said, as he kissed my hand, "I am not asking you. I am just ordering you." he smiled, "Because I want you around me... In my home, in my life... Forever. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you."

"I love you, too." I threw myself in his arms, without caring to brush my tears. "So much."


	72. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**2 years later**

**BPOV**

"Edward, you just calm down..." I chuckled.

"No, I won't." he said as he read out the letter again._"Riley, I like you so much. Please be my best friend."_ he made a fist. "I hate that boy."

"They are just kids, Edward." I laughed.

Riley biers was our new neighbors' seven years old kid. Well, Carley was having a huge crush on him and she wrote this letter for him.

"Why did you write this letter?" Edward asked Carley as soon as she returned from the park. The way he was over-reacting was making me laugh hard.

"Because this letter thing always works." Carley smiled calmly, "It has worked before. You know, that's why Mama is my Mama." she came to me and kissed my cheek.

"Aww... Love you baby." I said as I kissed her temple. "Isn't she right?" I smirked at Edward.

"Well..." he chuckled, "I can't challenge her there."

**The End**

**A/N: I had fun writing this story. Hope you enjoyed it.  
**

******Once again, thank you so much for reading. :) **


End file.
